The present invention relates to water drinking fountains, and more particularly to an improved fountain attachment device for a water faucet.
Water faucets of the type commonly used in households provide a stream of water directed downwardly towards the sink. To get a drink of water, a container such as a cup or glass must be filled. In households with multiple people, this can require numerous glasses being used on a daily basis. Thus a water fountain like device could help eliminate the need for washing numerous glasses, and make getting a drink of water more convenient.
Various fountain attachment devices for water faucets have been proposed in the past which, when attached to a faucet, let the faucet serve two purposes—one discharging a stream of water downwardly towards the sink as a faucet typically does, and secondly discharging a stream of water in an upwardly direction for drinking directly from the stream as with a typical water fountain. Such previous devices have proved difficult or inconvenient to use, and provide little or no control over the height of the fountain stream.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a water fountain device that is easily attachable to a water faucet and which will permit a normal flow of water towards the sink as would the faucet, and which can be manually operated to direct a stream of water upwardly for direct drinking.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a water fountain device attachable to a water faucet that provides control over the water pressure for controlling the height of the fountain stream.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a water fountain device attachable to a water faucet that is easily operable by the user.
These and other objects and advantages of this invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.